Game Over
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: The heist failed, leaving Kelly and Miss Fritton holidaying in a prison cell. It's now up to Polly to stand up and protect the dear girlies against the terror that is normality whilst attempting to rescue her friend and favourite teacher. It would've been simple if it wasn't for the new Head Girl and the banning of alcohol.
1. Prologue

"Thwaites," Annabelle called, gripping the hockey fiercely in her right hand while strutting forward. Now was her time for revenge on her old school bully, "Where are you going?" She added. Fritton mentally scolded herself as her voice quivered slightly; she wasn't supposed to cower down to her. Annabelle was a St Trinian as well as a Fritton, which meant she was supposed to be the predator instead of the helpless prey.

"I'm going to bring you down Fritton," Verity answered with a snarl. "You and your _vulgar_ school." A froth of anger began stirring inside of Annabelle, how dare she insult her friends, home and family. It took a few seconds for the ugly redness, which was the younger girl's anger, to seep into her bloodstream and poison her mind and muscles. As this process was taking place, Verity resumed her taunts right where she left off on the hockey pitch a few months previous. Fritton couldn't hear her rival mock everything small detail about Belle, her anger was creeping into her ear drums and blocking out all sound.

It was Polly's unusually frantic voice that snapped the future Head Girl out of her daze. Something about the Geek's tone and the tension in her words caused a connection between two of Annabelle's brain cells as they collided. The brunette then dropped the small, plastic communicator without a second thought to the consequences.

The world began to move in slow motion for Annabelle as she watched the Walkie-Talkie fly through the air towards her target. It began to spin around in a clockwise direction as it crept closer and closer to Verity Thwaites' large head. All Annabelle could see in her mind was a moving darts board where Verity's head should have been and her dart moving towards the bull's eye. Polly's voice, getting more and more frantic by each passing moment, alerted Thwaites to the oncoming danger. Slowly, in Annabelle's eyes, the Cheltenham Lady looked behind her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Walkie-Talkie. At the last moment, thanks to her quick hockey reflexes, she jolted to the left and ran faster than ever before. Annabelle groaned in frustration and closed her eyes as her chance of striking down Verity smashed into pieces against the wall. Now they were trouble.

When Annabelle began to stop responding, Polly was forced to take action. Instead of searching for solutions on how to rescue Kelly she began to furiously hack into the gallery's security system. This was all going to go wrong if she didn't act fast. Somehow the Geek was supposed to stop Thwaites, rescue Kelly and get them all out of there within the next few minutes. To make matters worse she knew that somebody would have to be left behind to face a jail sentence or they all would be in hot water with St Trinians being closed forever. Polly's face fell. Now they were going to be discovered and she couldn't stop it.

Miss Fritton, armed with the crossbow, stepped up onto the ledge and fired the device into the ceiling. "Time for a little prayer," Polly muttered, her eyes wide in both fear and anticipation. As Miss Fritton tugged at the wire on last time, Polly gulped. She was afraid. Her stomach was doing the mambo while her bladder was doing the monkey. Her heart felt like it was going to tangle out through her nostrils, it was just as Ms Cleaver had described to them before they embarked on this impossible quest to save their school. "Taylor, Andrea," Polly hissed through her earpiece. "Get out of there now."

The Emo and the Chav didn't protest, for once they were on the same page. With one quick apologetic glance towards Kelly, Taylor grabbed Andrea's wrist and yanked her back through the halls filled with famous artwork. They ran back towards the hole in the floor that led them into the sewers and dived into it, just missing a flock of gallery guards. The two enemies continued to sprint back along the sewers, taking off half of their gear as they went, towards their trailer without looking back once. Taylor and Andrea knew that things hadn't gone according to the plan and that they were all now in at the deep the end without arm bands.

Polly grunted a noise of frustration as she watched the guards set off the alarms, alerting the rest of the gallery about the theft. Kelly and Miss Fritton were going to be arrested, there was no chance of a quick escape and Polly knew this. She had personally studied the layout of the building and highlighted all of the security patrols, CCTV camera rotations as well as the different traps set up to capture any late night visitors. Each of the available corridors for the two to dart down was steadily becoming flooded with gallery staff and policemen alike. The Geek couldn't help her close friend and teacher now, all she could do is hide as much evidence as possible and somehow portray the rest of St Trinians to be innocent school girls.

* * *

**_I gave up with the whole "I'm not uploading until it's done!" thing, but for once I actually have this planned out._**

**_Review because it's free and I was always taught to take advantage of freebies_**


	2. Matilda

"So take my number, come on over, be my Soulja Boy!" Taylor and Bianca yelled as they threw the dorm door open and barged in. Polly groaned quietly, things had been rapidly getting out of control since Kelly had been arrested two weeks ago. As soon as they had been given the all clear to leave the gallery, chaos erupted. Everyone had fired at least two thousand questions each at Polly, all demanding to know what they were supposed to do now. Just thinking about that bus journey back to the school made Polly's head throb. Naturally it was the Chavs that had started the following arguments about who was to blame for their Head Girl getting caught, names swirled around the rickety bus as each girl blamed another. Eventually it was Taylor, backed by Andrea, to take charge of the situation. But Taylor's maturity only lasted a few days after that and now she had gone back to her usual obnoxious and arrogant self.

Polly was getting bored of Taylor and her tribe causing trouble with the Emos which turned into a fight with the Eco's, the Totties and eventually everyone else. The tribes had become more divided than ever with each one backing either Taylor's Chavs or Andrea's Emos. The only three St Trinians to stay out of the petty bickering and school yard fights were herself, Annabelle and Andrea. Polly sighed at thought, she was grateful that Annabelle and Andrea weren't getting involved but she couldn't help but frown at the two. Annabelle had gone back to the timid new girl with the absence of her aunt and her mentor. The youngest Fritton needed to stand up and take charge of the situation like a true Fritton but instead she was busy blaming herself for going after Thwaites Jr. and missing her target. Andrea was the same, instead of taking charge of her tribe and controlling that side of the tribe war she was sulking about breaking the line, preventing Kelly from escaping. Polly couldn't help but become frustrated at the two.

"And when you're over I'll show you how you shout it boy!" Taylor carried on singing, becoming louder and louder. The Head Geek was quickly losing her patience with the Chav and her terrible singing; it always brought on a migraine. To say that Polly was stressed was the world's biggest understatement; she had been left with a media storm to deal with on top of keeping everyone in line as well as a new Headmistress being instated today. She didn't need Taylor's arrogance and trouble making tendency to add to her stress.

"Taylor, stop serenading Andrea and shut up," Polly hissed without taking her eyes from her laptop screen. For a brief moment there was silence as Taylor began to process what Polly's insult actually had meant, then her cheeks pinked a little in a small blush and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The Head Chav opened her mouth to the defend herself and fire a string of endless profanities at the Geek when the whole dorm exploded into laughter. Taylor clamped her mouth shut but continued to glare daggers at Polly.

"Whatever," she muttered before she stalked off to her area of the dorm. Polly smirked to herself over her small victory, which would shut Taylor up for the day. Now all she needed to do was get everybody else in line and prepare them to meet the unfortunate woman that would be taking Miss Fritton's place. Her plan to deal with this new arrival was simple, the girls would drive the replacement insane and then they would act like innocent angels when any authority figure came to visit. Naturally, Polly would hack into the Education Sector's computer system and arrange these surprise visits so that they would always be prepared. Then, the final stage of her plan, they would turn the new Headmistress into a raging alcoholic and call the police in a mock panic. But that wouldn't be until either the new recruit was drove to insanity or Miss Fritton was released, whichever option came first.

An hour later and everyone was crowding around the main staircase, some were hanging over the railing while others were sat on the stairs. Each St Trinian was here to catch a glimpse of their new Headmistress and greet her in the traditional way. Polly stood in the middle of Taylor and Andrea at the base of the stairs, ready to greet the new teacher before Tania and Tara ordered a flour bomb attack. Beverly, Matron, Ms Cleaver and the other teachers stood off to the side frowning or, in Matron's case, nervously wringing their hands. She was sure that with Miss Fritton gone there was nobody to save her job.

The front doors to the school slowly opened, the old hinges groaning in protest. Then a stern, old and very butch looking woman stepped into the building dressed in a smart black skirt and blazer pulled in tightly around her rounded waist. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a tight bun at the back of her head and her pointed nose and sharp eyes finished off her overall authoritative look. Polly's eye brows shot up, clearly this woman meant business. She would be difficult to crack but they would crack her, St Trinian girls were excellent at scaring unwanted visitors away. It was one of the only special talents that they all had in common. "She looks like Miss Trunchbull," Andrea whispered nervously to Polly who nodded in agreement.

"So who volunteers to be Matilda?" Polly grinned.

"Ladies," the butch woman greeted. "My name is Mildred Bertha Turpis," she introduced.

"What an ugly name," Chelsea murmured.

"You may call me Miss Turpis and nothing else. You will be seeing me around every now and then as my fellow inspectors will be assessing your new Headmistress," Mildred explained in her deep, masculine voice.

"Bet she bats for the other team," Taylor mumbled as she rubbed her hands together in glee at the upcoming mischief.

"Now, I shall leave you to warmly welcome your new Headmistress, who will also be continuing her current role as English teacher, Miss Dickinson," the inspector finished. A small, discreet smile played on Polly's lips, this would be too easy. The English teacher would be too concerned with getting them involved in books and appreciating the works of Dickens and Shakespeare a like, she wouldn't even notice the chaos explode around her. It wouldn't take much to rid the school of her, which meant the girls could spare more time and resources into cleansing the school of the Trunchbull lookalike and her band of not so merry inspectors.

As Mildred Bertha Turpis stalked out of the building with her sharp, crooked nose pointed high towards the sky. Polly whirled around on her heel and looked back at the St Trinian army; each one had their own unique mischievous grins plastered onto their faces. The Geek locked eyes with Tania and Tara and gave them a small signal to wait for their cue. After Miss Dickinson's usual cheery greeting about the importance of literature and gaining a proper education with good grades, they would fire but it would be on Polly's command.

"Hello girls," Miss Dickinson greeted them five minutes later, dressed in her usual tweed and sensible shoes. Polly smiled pleasantly at the woman as her fellow St Trinians chorused back a greeting in equally sweet voices. Clearly this woman still had a lot to learn about St Trinians and was still an amateur in their world of anarchy and freedom. It wouldn't take much, Polly reminded herself with her discreet grin still on her lips. A few Taylor and Andrea fights, Tania and Tara explosives and the temptation of alcoholic drinks from Matron would only be needed Polly estimated as she did the math.

"I am pleased to introduce your new Deputy Head Miss French," the English teacher said after a five minute ramble about how proud she was about the maturity shown lately amongst the girls. Taylor's face fell, she hated that woman. Ever since Taylor had met JJ French she had disliked the stuck up Head Girl turned PR Guru, the Chav always thought she had a stick stuck up her arse. No matter her personal feelings towards JJ French, Taylor felt grateful. Clearly this was Kelly's doing which meant the Head Girl was still thinking about them and helping them survive.

"And I am happy to announce your new Head Girl," Miss Dickinson continued to smile. Polly stopped smirking, she wasn't expecting that. Nobody would be able to replace Kelly Jones at the moment; everyone was still too hopeful that she would come back. This would destroy the flicker of hope and the flame of defiance, especially in the First Years. Polly scowled; maybe Miss Dickinson knew what she was doing after all. "Let's all congratulate our new Head Girl Chelsea Parker and our two new prefects Chloe and Peaches!"

No, Polly thought, this woman really didn't know what she was doing.

* * *

_**The song Taylor was singing (Badly) was Love Shy by Platinum, if you can't remember blasting this down the street on your Song Ericsson then you've not lived ;]**_

_**Review because everyone keeps reminding me that I used to look like Matilda from the film -.-**_


	3. Category Two Crisis

Within a week of Miss Dickinson taking over as Headmistress, things had changed dramatically. Every drop, smell and stain of alcohol had been banished from the grounds instantly, anyone caught in the procession of alcohol were either excluded for a few weeks or fired. Despite this small set back the Trinski business was booming and profits were soaring to a new height almost every day. It had been decided that this extra money would be used strictly for bribery and blackmail purposes that would either directly or indirectly help Kelly and Miss Fritton. Each girl had agreed upon a not-so-sacred St Trinian oath to rectify things in the traditional St Trinian way. However, five per cent of these profits were placed into the 'Matron Fund' to help replace her private alcohol stash. The poor woman wasn't used to being fully sober and without a glass of her latest concoction in hand for an hour, a whole week was tortuous!

Alcohol wasn't the only change within St Trinians; the dreaded normal subjects (such as English, Math and Science) became compulsory and replaced the beloved subjects Crime, Weaponry Studies and Forgery. Alongside the change in curriculum, it also became law that every uniform was to be stripped of accessories and returned to a plain blazer, smart blouse, knee length skirt, flat shoes and the stripped tie wore in a suitable way. Naturally there was uproar among the Emos when Chelsea informed them that creating a noose and hanging Chavs was an improper use of a tie. Both of these changes were dramatic for the school which had no rules and it was mainly these changes which were the most difficult for them all. The school almost fell into lockdown when the rules were announced, chaos erupted everywhere. It was Polly who reasoned with them, telling them to bide their time and wait to unleash their anger.

Polly sighed; she seemed to be doing that more often since Kelly was arrested. As a Geek she welcomed the difficult challenges that she had to face daily, it kept her mind and wit sharp. But as Polly, she was drained mentally, physically and emotionally. Life would've been much easier if Kelly didn't go through with her insane plan and didn't find herself residing in a prison cell. No matter how many warnings Polly gave the locked up Head Girl or evidence that it wouldn't work, Kelly wouldn't give up. The Geek couldn't help but admire Kelly's determined nature to save and preserve St Trinians for generations to come, but look were that stubborn girl had left them. There was now no anarchy, no freedom and no self-expression left within the school. The ideals that St Trinians was established on had been wiped out, in theory St Trinians wasn't St Trinians anymore.

After a week, two hours, forty minutes and fifty-five seconds Polly called a meeting. As to avoid suspicion, only tribe leaders and their sidekicks (as Polly called them) were invited. The rest of the school would continue to seemingly behave and follow the new rules that Chelsea was so hell-bent on enforcing. As the metaphorical clock struck six, the tribe leaders began pouring into Flash's old crime classroom. Naturally the Totties weren't invited or knew of this gathering, their loyalties were with Chelsea and Miss Dickinson. The last to tumble into the room (literally) were Bianca, Zoe and Jess. Naturally Bianca and Zoe were in the middle of a full force fist fight whilst Jess yelled out encouragement.

Slowly, Polly counted to five in her head. After that and after the two showed no signs of ending the argument, she stood up from her seat at the head of the makeshift table. The ear splitting scrape of her chair seemed to briefly pause the fight and with one glance at Polly's annoyed face was enough to break the Emo and Rude Girl apart. "We are facing a category two crisis and you're fighting?" She asked them rhetorically, her voice was calm and quiet. "Jess, get out of here."

"No way!" Bianca yelled in protest. "She's ma second!"

"You're Taylor's second; you can't have a second as well! Where the hell is Taylor anyway?"

"Chelsea got her sent to Miss D's office for no reason," Jess complained, Zoe scoffed at this.

"That infernal Chav smashed a monopoly board over Andrea's head during recreation time."

"Rude Girl!" Jess and Bianca yelled back. Within two seconds an argument broke out and within approximately forty-seven seconds round two of Bianca and Zoe's fist fight commenced.

Polly groaned, this was going nowhere, they would now have to wait until Zoe and the two Rude Girls burnt off this extra aggression before the meeting could go on. As she was silently debating the different ways of murdering the three offending girls, the Geek felt her left knee being squeezed. Immediately Polly looked up and found the concerned gaze of Celia, at this Polly smiled softly at the girl. She would never forget the brilliant mind of the freshly transformed Eco, if she wasn't so fixated on saving the planet, Celia would've became a brilliant Geek. Polly would've even had Celia as her partner in many Geek affairs. Then again, Polly mused, if it wasn't for Celia's hippy personality then they wouldn't have gotten past most of the rounds in School Challenge. A Geek would've never thought to use drugs.

A light bulb flicked on above Polly's head and her mouth formed a small o-shape. Drugs, they could use them in a similar way as they used them before. The other phases of her plan began forming, they would need every single tribe to take part and they would need to come together in this time of need. Polly stood up again, she couldn't concentrate on the details with the loud squabbling, cheering and bet making that was going on around her. With quick, stalking strides, Polly made her way over to the fight. Honestly, Polly thought, these are supposed to be the next generation of tribe leaders. With strength that would be associated with a Posh Totty fighting over a pair of the latest shoes, Polly wrestled the three apart. "Shut up," she hissed. "I have a plan."

After dropping Zoe and Bianca back onto the ground Polly strode back to her seat, but she didn't take it. "We need to find a way to plant evidence on Verity since she is a key witness."

"What about a hockey match between us and Cheltenham?" Tania and Tara asked.

"They'd never fall for it," One of the bright neon ravers (Polly couldn't work out which was the leader) answered with a sigh.

"Unless it was a charity hockey match," Annabelle said, Polly looked over at the Fritton and smirked.

"Perfect. Lucy and the rest of my tribe will work on manipulating the CCTV footage and hacking into police files on the case against Kelly and Miss Fritton. We'll also need any type or amount of drugs we can come up with, even if it means sacrificing personal stashes."

"I'll suggest the hockey match idea to Chelsea," Annabelle reassured.

"Can you also bring up the issue of homework, it hurts trees!" Harriet said. Polly rolled her eyes at this; she gave it two minutes until everyone began to protest about the other changes such as the banning of smoking, piercings and iPod's being banned.

Naturally she was correct with her hypothesize.

* * *

**_Aren't I nice, uploading this even when I'm not at home._**

**_Review because I'm in a commited relationship with a man named Ben and a man named Jerry with cookie dough thrown in there_**


	4. Target Practice

Taylor sighed loudly whilst she sat face down on her desk in the new detention room, she had been sat here for a mere ten minutes but it had felt like a day had passed. The Chav had forgotten what detention felt like and why you shouldn't receive such a punishment alone, detention was never fun without someone to smirk at or use as target practice to aim your paper balls at. In front of Taylor sat one of the new teachers Miss Dickinson had hired, she was a strict woman with a piercing gaze that rivalled the glare of Kelly Jones. This new teacher sat with her spine so straight that Taylor wondered if she truly had a stick stuck up her arse in both a metaphorical and literal sense. Naturally Taylor had spent most of her detentions wondering how far up the stick was and debating whether to use one of Lucy's handheld x-ray machines.

The Chav sighed again (in an attempt to inform her prison officer that she was bored) when the door to her isolation was swung forward. Taylor grinned; she was either being let out or was gaining a new cell mate. Her eyes darted up to the door and her eyes immediately met both Celia's and Daisy's, behind the two Hippies (who looked incredibly bare without their recycled accessories) stood Chelsea Parker. As Chelsea explained to the supervising teacher the reasons for bringing Celia and Daisy (something about handing in their homework on their hands), Taylor was plotting her revenge on the Totty. For now though her revenge would have to be small, not subtle but quick enough to execute.

Innocently, Taylor began to readjust her bra whilst discreetly releasing her ammunition, her weapon and her mobile into her lap. Then she sat up straight and watched the arse licker and the snob (in Taylor's opinion) lecture Celia and Daisy on the dangers of ink poisoning whilst chewing on small pieces of paper. After waiting for a few minutes, Chelsea finished the reprimanding and turned to leave. Seeing an opportunity, Taylor lifted the empty barrel from her pen to her mouth. She skilfully loaded up her ammo and fired the spit ball bullet at the back of Chelsea's head repetitively. This act of rebellion earned the Chav an extra week of hour long detentions.

Meanwhile, everybody was gathered in the dorm and surrounded the large screen that hung high on the wall. Instead of the usual image of the world map, the footage of Taylor in detention was displayed. Bets were flying around on how long it would take Taylor to strangle the teacher, throw a destructive fit or simply swear and march out. Polly wasn't interested in such foolishness; if everything wasn't a stone's throw away from disaster she might have cracked a smile at the antics of her fellow St Trinians. Kelly Jones had been away for a grand total of two weeks and three days and so far they had done nothing to help their imprisoned leaders.

Today was the day that Kelly would finally call her and reassure everyone that she would be back soon. Polly wasn't a leader and everybody around her knew that, she needed Kelly's excellent way of manipulating words. Although, Polly mused, it seemed that she needed Kelly's presence and leadership more than the raven haired girl's manipulation techniques. The Geek jumped up and instantly cut off the video just as Taylor had stood up, knocking over her chair in the process. Polly ignored the loud complaints and began to bring up the necessary programs on her laptop as fast as her dependable laptop would let her. She then picked up her disposable mobile phone, plugged it into her sound system and microphone before pressing the small green button. "Hello?" Polly answered.

"Polly? Sorry, I must have the wrong number. I was meant to call for pizza," Kelly Jones replied, Polly couldn't help but imagine a smirk on the Head Girl's face.

"Don't get smart with me Jones; it's taken you two weeks to call!"

"Sorry I've been busy with the prison book club."

"Jones," Polly warned, her frustration at the current situation was beginning the get the better of her. "This is serious."

"This is no more serious than the time we went skiing and were deported."

"You are facing at least ten years for this whereas last time we were only threatened with deportation; don't be such an idiot Jones."

"Deep breaths Pol, I can almost see your glare and steam coming from your ears. How's everything going then Head Girl?"

"Horrible!" Tania and Tara yelled out. "Chelsea's making us sit up straight, brush our hair and use manners!"

"What a cow," Kelly chuckled. "Anyway girls, there's a serial killer behind me that wants the phone so I've got to go. Someone come and visit me, we need to have a catch up. Oh and can someone give Polly something to calm down her jumpy nerves, I fear she may bite the head off of a First Year if you don't." The line then went dead, leaving the room in an unbearable silence. Polly sent a silent thank you to whichever religious figure listening, nobody had revealed too much information. It was a known fact that the phone lines in prisons were traced and listened to, it wouldn't have helped if the twins had told Kelly about Chelsea confiscating and banning fire arms and Tara's hoard of paintball guns.

Relieved by the reassuring tone of Kelly's voice, Polly smiled for the first time in two weeks. Her friend was coping with being locked up and constantly watched, it was one worry that could be swiped from Polly's overactive mind. Tomorrow would be the day of the hockey match but more importantly, it was the first step of their plan to free both Miss Fritton and Kelly Jones.

Polly couldn't resist betting on tomorrow's match, she knew it would be Taylor who would cause a few broken bones and a possibly head injury. She was positive that Taylor's victim would be the new hockey captain, Chloe. Easy money, Polly smirked.

* * *

_**Just a filler, I know, I know. "Where's the action?" Soon, next chapter I think. I only have this story in bullet points and even then it's not all in order.**_

_**Review because I get my results back next week, if (by some miracle) I've got above a D in Spanish I'll upload a suprise ;]**_


	5. Blood Bath

It was the night before hockey and all through the school, not a pupil was stirring, not even a First Year. The coffins were sealed, propped up with care. Until a Chav named Taylor crept over, her feet were bare. Silently, careful to not wake the living dead, the girl prised open one of the coffins. Taylor couldn't help but grin wickedly; there would be hell to pay for this in the morning. Carefully, Taylor reached into Zoe's coffin; the Chav had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from sniggering at the sight before her. The cold, heartless and uncaring Queen of the Dead was curled up on her side, hugging her toy dog close to her chest. Taylor delicately plucked the thing from Zoe's sleepy grasp, closed the coffin and moved off into the darkness.

An ear-splitting scream shattered the morning bird song and Bella and Saffy's beauty sleep. Bianca groaned and groggily lifted her heavy head from her pillow. "Will you fuckin' pipe down? It's only bleedin' sunlight!" She yelled at Zoe.

"You did this!" The Emo shrieked as she marched over to Bianca's bed.

"I ain't done nothin', you crazy…" Bianca's insult was never destined to be completed as Zoe had decided to cut it off. The Emo grabbed at her rivals messy bed hair, pulled hard and began to smash Bianca's head into her pillow.

Such a sight would have been amusing to Annabelle, if it wasn't half past seven in the morning and if she hadn't just been rudely awakened from a fabulous dream. The young Fritton (like Bianca and many other Chavs) wasn't a morning person. To be woken up at stupid o'clock in the morning without a good reason was both infuriating and unnecessary. Belle growled dangerously as she tore herself from the warmth of her sheets and began to march towards the two squabbling rivals. The murderous look on her face even caused Tania and Tara to cower away in fright! "Annabelle," Polly warned from her own bed. "Don't do anything that will force me to have you tranquillized."

Ignoring Polly's threat, Annabelle continued on her path of murderous thoughts. As she walked through the Emo's area, Fritton plucked a piece of paper from the lid of Zoe's coffin. Whilst she stormed over to the two childish girls, she quickly skimmed over the scruffy handwriting of the letter. It read:

_I have taken the toy dog, for him to remain unarmed you must leave five hundred pounds on the roof. If you refuse, I shall mail him to you piece by piece until you pay the ransom. _

_P.S. Thank Andrea for the idea_

Polly sighed as Annabelle tore Zoe and Bianca apart with inhuman strength; she rolled her eyes when Belle began to knock their heads together. When Fritton began to smother the two, which was when she pulled out her tranquillizer gun and darts. Having another St Trinian locked up wasn't an ideal situation, so she loaded her gun and fired it straight into the younger girl's arm. After Fritton had gone limp, Polly rolled over and closed her eyes.

When Polly had awakened the second time, it was of her own accord. The Geek sat up in her bed and stretched, it was now nine o'clock. After getting up to shower and complete her usual morning rituals, the Geek began to check her cameras and readjust certain ones. It was vital that she could see if anyone was going to use this match as a cover for sneaking around just as Geoffrey had previous, although she doubted he would try that trick again after last time. If being caught with your trousers around your ankles in a girl's changing room and then being thrown from a window didn't deter you that not much would.

From one of her many cameras she saw three power hungry Posh Totties strutting alongside Miss Dickinson and the head inspector Mildred Bertha Turpis, or Miss Turnip as Celia had dubbed her. They were heading towards the dorms but Polly wasn't about to wake everyone up and warn them, it would be better if they all stayed asleep. Shrugging to herself, the Geek closed her laptop lid and hopped off of her bed. After grabbing her laptop and quickly hiding small pieces of paper from plain sight, Polly walked off through one of the secret exits.

After a loud shouting match with Totties, Miss Dickinson and Turpis on side and the rest of the St Trinians on the other, it was time for the hockey match. The team had generally gone unchanged from their last match against Cheltenham except for Chelsea filing Kelly's spot and Peaches taking Celia's, since the girl would be taking up her usual role of helping Polly. The girl's didn't need to win this match; it was purely a cover for planting the evidence. But they weren't about to let themselves be beaten by a bunch of snotty, upper class, pounces who had a stick medically inserted up their arses.

Polly and Celia sat, cross legged on Polly's bed whilst Lucy and Harriet stood watching the large screen behind their Head Geek and Eco closely. These four were now solely responsible for the security of the building and the secrets which lay within it; if a trespasser dared to enter then they would be greeted and dealt with by two groups of First Years. Polly had specifically instructed the twins to be brutal with their attacks and to defend the school in the name of their own idol, Kelly Jones. That little pep talked had seemed to rekindle their spark of anarchy, Polly thought smugly.

Outside, on the hockey pitch, tension was building between the Cheltenham team and the students of St Trinians. Chelsea was oblivious to the obvious anger towards Verity and herself, the blonde was too busy bragging on the phone to one of the Princes at Buckingham Palace. Chelsea was even too busy to notice Taylor and Bianca plotting their revenge on the side lines, the two Rude Girls were grinning with glee and rubbing their hands in delightful mischief by the time for the start of the match.

Today it was Miss Cleaver, who had drawn the short straw to referee this match, but she was smarter and more used to the hockey teams antics. As soon as she blew the whistle she swiftly moved out of the way of the charging St Trinians. Every girl ran at their selected target, hockey sticks in the air. The crowd cheered at this and cheered their heroic team to war with the Cheltenham Ladies whilst Miss Dickinson hopped around on the side-lines attempting to stop the bloodbath. Naturally she was knocked unconscious by Taylor's well aimed hockey ball and was left sprawled out on the grass next to Chelsea and Peaches who had suffered the same fate.

Within ten minutes of game play most of the Cheltenham team had fell victim to the merciless behaviour of Taylor's skill with a hockey stick, the other half (including Verity) were frantically attempting to pull their team mates from the pitch. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd when they saw the last of the rivalling team being pulled from the pitch.

* * *

_**Personally I don't think this flows very well and I''m proabably making things harder for myself by attempting to show that it's not all "Help Kelly! Help Kelly! Help Kelly!" and it's still the same old disfunctional school, if that makes sense.**_

_**Review because I'm tempted re-write 'Ouch' since I read it the other day and it's been bugging me ever since**_


	6. Or Worse, Expelled

Taylor and Bianca sat slumped in their chairs, for twenty minutes now Miss Dickinson had been lecturing them on the rights and wrongs of life. Neither of them cared about what was being said, they were busy rolling their eyes and pulling faces at each other when their least favourite English teacher wasn't looking. It was all one big game to them; see who got in the most amount of trouble and then (when Miss Dickinson had been banished from the grounds) the winner would be crowned Queen of Mischief. Taylor was the favourite to win the title and snatch the crown; little did she know she was about to win it.

Miss Dickinson dismissed Bianca and the Rude Girl happily left with two weeks' worth of detentions under her belt. Strolling casually, since she wasn't in a rush, Bianca headed off to the dorms. When she opened the miraculously still intact door she was met with a wave of sound. Chaos was erupting left, right and centre. A small barrier had been constructed in the middle of the dorm with the Totties on one side and the rest of the school on the other. Objects were flying over the barricade from both parties: pillows, teddy bears, hockey balls, paint bombs, anything that could be spared were launched at the Totties who were trying to hide behind each other. Bianca grinned and dived in, resulting in cheers from her tribe when she managed to pull Saffy into a headlock and drag her over to the First Years.

Saffy's screams became muffled when they had muffled her with a pair sweaty hockey socks, effectively becoming a prisoner of war. Polly rolled her eyes playfully; there was no need to even attempt to stop the raging war between the opposing sides. Why get her hands dirty when they all were providing her free entertainment? The Geek couldn't help but shake her head when she thought about how this event had occurred, all of this over one tiny detail. Although, Polly mused, it didn't affect her tribe's sense of individuality. The Emos had been informed that their piercing were against school rules as only one stud in each was allowed, Andrea didn't like this and launched a hockey ball at Chelsea's head. Then Chelsea had foolishly decided to tell them about the banning of coffins, smoking, jewellery, iPods and hockey. That was when it blew up in her face.

Taylor smirked to herself as she stormed into the dorm and over to Chelsea, she had nothing to lose now. The room fell silent and a cease fire had been issued as everyone watched Taylor with anticipation. Then the loud sound of skin hitting skin vibrated through the large room, every girl winced at the sound and then cheered at their newly found hero. Chelsea blinked and looked vacantly at Taylor, what had just happened? After a short few seconds she felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek, Taylor had slapped her. "What was that for?" Chelsea yelled. "You're already in enough trouble as it yet you want more detentions?"

"Mate," Taylor answered with a pop of her gum. "I jus' been expelled, don't fink I can get detentions anymore init. 'Sides, someone had ta try 'nd slap some sense into ya thick head before Kel comes along and does more damage to ya pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty?" Chelsea smiled brightly, temporarily forgetting about soothing her throbbing cheek. Everybody groaned at the Totty, some things never change.

* * *

Polly rubbed her eyes tiredly as she supervised her Geeks, so far it had been a long week and she couldn't wait for normality to come back to her world. She had said it before and she'd gladly say it again, she wasn't a leader. Polly would have been close to giving up if it wasn't for Kelly and the almost silent plea in the Head Girl's voice. St Trinian girls hated being locked up and under surveillance twenty four hours a day, they craved freedom and their right to cause trouble (they also craved alcohol but that wasn't always necessary). Prison was a never ending night-mere and Polly fully intended to rescue her friend from it. The phone call was still etched clearly in her mind.

"_Polly, how's everything?" Kelly asked, her voice slightly raspy._

"_We're fine," Polly had answered. "The Emos are on hunger strike as well as the student strike and Taylor being expelled. Don't worry about us, just concentrate on staying alive. I'm sure the twins would kill you if you died in some prison brawl."_

"_That then defeats the object and purpose of death Pol," Kelly responded, a ghost of a smirk graced her lips. "Send Taylor down to visit since you're caught up in the chaos." Was the last thing she heard before the line became dead._

The Geek shook her head and glanced back at the screen, they could only change minor details of the CCTV footage. Anything major and obviously fake would rumble them all in an instant; subtlety was the way to fix everything. There was no use in rushing if it, even if it would mean that they could get back to normal quicker. No, Polly decided after a long internal and pointless debate, slow and steady wins the race. She then yawned and looked over at her persistent tribe, this would take time.

Meanwhile outside, Bianca rubbed her hands in glee as she looked over at her temporally inherited tribe. They were all huddled outside dressed in black hoodies and either black leggings or black tracksuit bottoms, waiting for Celia and her new tribe. The temperature had dramatically dropped and those who weren't properly dressed for the weather were currently shivering with the sounds of their chattering teeth echoing around them. Ten minutes later and the Ecos arrived with the excuse of having to turn off every plug socket on their way down. "Now tha' we all is here," Bianca said grinning. "Here's what we gonna do."

* * *

**_ I've kind of been a bit slow with updates, in my defence I've been busy settling in at Hogwarts ;]_**

**_Review because apparently Penzance is in England, not Spain..._**


	7. Jail Bird

Bianca and her gang of merry woman stood back and admired their handiwork on all of the Totties' cars. She was quite proud of herself and of the way she led the group, it was proving to everyone that she did in fact deserve to be Taylor's partner and predecessor. Unlike Jess, Bianca thought, that girl was born to follow others and their orders. The Rude Girl grinned to herself with her arms folded across her chest, Chelsea and her power-hungry tribe would defiantly self-implode with anger. The deed was done now and it was practically permanent since the First Years had pledged their allegiance to the unofficial Head Girl Polly.

It had killed Bianca to ruin a perfectly nice car but she had internally agreed that it was a necessary action against the Totties. What they had done was minor to what they were about to do the Totties wardrobe, all of their clothes were about to get recycled and effectively trashed by the Ecos. The new manure powered and graffiti-ed cars were the least of their worries. The two tribes had mutually agreed to leave the Totties with one pair each of unflattering shoes from the extensive Lost Property stores, which would be their greatest revenge.

* * *

Taylor grinned as she freely strolled along the prison corridor. Since being expelled from St Trinians the defiant Chav had become bored, during the day she would entertain herself by picking fights with her rival tribe or she would brush up on her self-defence skills. She couldn't do any of that now due to her being expelled and banned from the school grounds, Taylor had attempted to sneak into the grounds on more than three occasions but she wasn't Kelly Jones and she was caught every time. So the Chav had taken to unleashing chaos and anarchy in almost all England's major towns and cities.

Taylor didn't have a goal or reason behind her destructive behaviour other than she was bored. Deep down she knew that she should be attempting to help Polly with the Chelsea situation and she was certain that her actions were just causing the Geek more hassle but Taylor didn't care. It was Polly's responsibility to erase files and destroy evidence anyway. Although Taylor didn't want the evidence against her to be destroyed, she was proud of what she had achieved in three short days.

She had sent a fake terror threat against the Houses of Parliament to Scotland Yard, resulting in London being in a fit of panic and a lock down state. Taylor had then travelled to Blackpool and changed the lighting pattern on the tower. After that didn't achieve her desired reaction, she hoisted up a large number of banners reading "Free Kelly, she's innocent init" across the entire city. From there she went to Liverpool and visited Abbey Road and painted "The Beatles woz ere" onto one of the walls along the street. She even made the journey up to Nottingham and began to steal from the rich and give to the poo girls back at the school. Naturally after she got bored with that she decided to do more graffiti and hang banners inside of the famous castle reading "Free the modern Robin Hood" and on the Brian Clough statue saying "Stealing from the rich to give to the needy, free Kel". However during hanging her last banner she was caught and taken to a secure prison when the local police discovered that she was a St Trinian.

Whether it was intentional or Polly's doing, Taylor didn't know, but she had found herself residing in the same prison as her Head Girl. Not only that but Taylor had also managed to land herself as Kelly's cell mate, on that occasion she was positive that Polly had something to do with it. The Chav couldn't help but smirk when she strutted into her new room for the first time, she was certain that she would become the prison's top dog. Her face fell slightly when he noticed the slender frame and distinguishable raven bob of Kelly Jones on the top bunk. "Alrigh'?" She had asked, making a tutting sound with her tongue.

"Kelly Jones," Kelly had greeted with a side glance towards the prison guard. When the guard had gone, Taylor smirked.

"You Head Girl or summet?"

"You've been causing Polly an endless amount of grief; I had to face a furious visit from her yesterday which consisted of angry rants about you." Kelly said as she gracefully slid down to the cell's concrete floor. The raven haired girl then crossed the small distanced between them and looked down at her supposed verbally impaired (or so Polly believed) friend. "Now do tell me how causing an endless amount of anarchy in my name is going to help my case."

"It ain't and it won't supposed to." Taylor stated fiercely with her head held high in an unsuccessful attempt to match Kelly's icy stare. "Not everythin' is 'bout you."

"I'm aware of that but at different moments in time; different people become more important than others. According to the countries' authorities I'm more important than you. Now tell me how the girls are planning Miss Dickinson's downfall and then I'll tell you how Polly has managed to get us both bail in two days."

* * *

For the first time since Kelly was arrested, Poly laughed a genuine laugh. The antics of the Chavs would never cease to amuse her when they were directed at somebody else other than her tribe. The look on Chelsea's face when she had seen the modifications that Bianca and Celia's tribe had made to both her clothes and to her car was priceless. The Geek had managed to get the image of Chelsea's shocked face from her personal stream of endless CCTV footage and convert it into a large image which had firstly been placed as her computer's desktop image and then had been posted all around the school along with photographic evidence of Bianca's handiwork.

Once the climax of that incident was over and once Bianca had been dragged off to Miss Dickinson's office, Chelsea informed them about the latest event in Miss Dickinson's calendar. Parent's Day was to be reintroduced and was now currently scheduled for the upcoming weekend. Polly groan at the news, Saturday night was when they would set up phase two of their plan to clear Kelly and Miss Fritton's name. She would now have to rearrange the whole thing for Tuesday night due to a day that would be sure to be a disaster. Parent's Day at St Trinians had been abolished in 1966 for a reason, bringing it back wasn't the most intelligent thing Miss Dickinson had done during her reign as Headmistress. Although, Polly mused, banning hockey and bringing in a school mascot in the form of a domestic cat wasn't exactly practical considering half of the girls used hockey as an energy outlet and most of them (including the Twins) hated cats.

Polly smirked to herself; Miss Dickinson truly was clueless when it came to running St Trinians.

* * *

_**You're all lucky you got this considering I've been dragged down with Medical Science and English Lit work**_

_**Review because I've just recived an abusive text, so now shit is going down (excuse my French)**_


	8. Brewing Storm

It was a nice spring morning; the trees were blossoming, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping happily (until a distant explosion from somewhere deep in the grounds scared them off). The girls were beginning to wake up with the help of Polly's newly installed alarm system which was a rewired World War 2 air raid siren, some were groaning at the noise whilst the others began to curse Polly and her brilliant mind. Today marked the return of the event that had been abolished during Miss Fritton's first year as a student at St Trinians. Today was Parents Day.

Polly sat up in her bed and stretched out her limbs and muscles. She then reached out blindly for her glasses and adjusted them into a comfy position on her face. St Trinians had currently two plans in motion, one to clear Miss Fritton's and Kelly's names and one to rid them of Miss Dickinson. Polly hadn't realised it until she was about to drift into the land of dreams the previous night but today was going to be the start of Dickinson's downfall. The naïve teacher hadn't realised that she was going to ruin her own career. To make matters even worse for the English Teacher, Taylor would be re-entering the grounds under her disguise as Bianca's half-sister.

The Geek began to rise and gather her uniform and toiletries, on her way out of the dorm she flicked a switch and turned the alarm off.

* * *

Taylor rubbed her hands together in glee as she stepped out of her car and wondered further into the school grounds. She could see so many opportunities to cause mayhem and misery for her victims that she didn't know where to start. It would be another hour until her newly acquired sister Bianca to join her due to her being placed in charge of directing the parking along with Jess. Little did Miss Dickinson know that Bianca was hiding the cars away from plain sight to give the First Years the chance to steal parts to restock the garage.

The Chav began to roll up her sleeves as she glanced around at the sight before her. Different tents and stalls had been set up throughout all of the St Trinian grounds, she felt and looked like a child who couldn't decided what they wanted in their Pick 'N' Mix. Then she saw the perfect and most favourable opportunity to cause scandal. Adjusting her long blonde wig and placing her sunglasses over her eyes, Taylor strolled over to her best friends, Zoe and Andrea.

Taylor grinned when she had approached the tent that Andrea and her second had been assigned to, any opportunity to mess with her rivals was always one to be taken. She hadn't yet decided how to approach the challenge on hand, the Chav could steel anything for any shop for you if you had the right price. Taylor could even produce you a fake ID or forge fake visas for any illegal immigrants, the one thing Taylor wasn't experienced with was fixing raffles. She would need a right hand girl in for this challenge.

* * *

Kelly looked over at the state of her beloved school from her position in the highest look out box in the building's perimeters. St Trinians wasn't a place for adults to freely roam, it was a place for those who didn't belong. The grounds resembled a fair ground in Kelly's opinion, the hockey pitch had been replaced by a large stage with seating. Now she knew exactly how Harry Potter felt during the final stage of the Triwizard Tournament when they had removed his beloved Quidditch Pitch."Parents Day," she mentally scoffed. "What a load of bollocks!"

With the shake of her head, Kelly turned to climb down the ladder. Most parents would pull their daughters from St Trinians if they realised what was truly going on! Miss Dickinson hadn't thought about the damage she was doing to the school all in the name of showing off her own incompetence! It had taken them years to boost numbers and convince parents that the St Trinian reputation was only the product of the media's imagination, now all the hard work was being thrown away by an English teacher who hadn't a clue about what she was doing. Kelly sighed and shook her head, mentally planning her own revenge.

"Absolutely hideous, isn't it?" Polly sighed as she pushed her glasses up her nose. The Geek had been leaning against the back wall of the roof's small balcony area, watching her close friend analyse the littered ground below them.

"Fucking disgusting," Kelly spat as she sunk down into a nearby chair. "I thought I told you to look after this place?"

"I thought I told you to get out and abandon that painting?"

"Alright, point taken," Kelly grinned, holding her hands up in surrender. "Whose idea was it to invite Prince Harry?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Polly said, pushing up her glasses in irritation. "I wouldn't have thought he would even bother turning up!"

"I hope Chelsea realises that the girls do not take well to royalty, especially party princes."

"From what's showing up on the CCTV feed, Tania and Tara are currently collecting flour and eggs."

"That's my girls," Kelly chuckled to herself. "I've received an offer that I don't think I'm able to refuse, I need you to do me some research."

"And here I was thinking that you came back because you missed me," Polly muttered, earning an amused smirk from her true Head Girl.

"And I always thought that Geeks refused to acknowledge human emotions, I'm surprised you're not a computer," Kelly smirked. "Can you Google MI7 for me?"

"I don't use Google for research! That is the most inaccurate tool of the internet!" Polly exclaimed with a passion.

"Polly!" Kelly gasped mockingly. "You may hurt Google's feelings!"

"Google is an inanimate object, it is incapable of human emotions."

"It's not always inanimate, sometimes the Google logo moves on a special occasion," Kelly smirked. "Now I must dash, you have you're hands full here anyway with royalty, Taylor, Anouska and tomorrow's press. I can just imagine the headlines now! 'Prince Harry's Egg-traordinary Time!'"

* * *

_**I know, it's short and there's hardly anything on the actual Parent's Day but this conversation needed to happen and I felt like Kelly needed to be re-introduced. Just trust me on this one, all the antics will be revealed.**_

**_Review because_ **_"The Chav has primitive social manners and therefore cannot process a compliment without it being insulting." **(That's from a possible Kelis sequel and Kel/Belle)**_


End file.
